Eliminating the Threat
*'Previously:' The Legend of the Yonkou In Ryun's Office "Do you have any, if at all respect for the teachers, Mr. Nanashi?" asked Principal Ryun. Nanashi smiled, "For Teachers, maybe, for you, nope" he chuckled. "Very funny, kid," said Ryun. "Or should I say, Seireitou?" Nanashi chuckled, "How'd ya guess" he smiled. Ryun smiled, "I sensed your chakra nature. You reeked of your own powers." He leaned back, "So, how's life as Grand Supreme Kai?" "Pretty good... hows life as a High School Principle? You failed the Aptitude test, didnt you?" he snikkered. "I had to keep an eye on Kouhei, Senna, and Kira didn't I?" asked Ryun. "Yeah... so, do you know why me and "Takeshi" are here?" asked Nanashi. "I've been noticing things in the school server going haywire," replied Ryun. "I guess Takeshi "Hikaru" Kuchiki is the one trying to eliminate it correct?" Nanashi smiled, "Yup" Ryun sighed, "In that case, I'll leave you two to take care of this. You seem to know what you're doing." He looked up at Nanashi and said, "Just don't get caught by one of the teachers again." Nanashi sighed, "Listen, any minute now Hikaru and the others will come here, asking for your help in order to take down Aizen" he said, protecting the room in a barrier so no one could hear them. Ryun looked at the clock and said, "I'm sorry, but I'll need to discuss with you guys after school hours." Nanashi sighed, "I cant believe your a teacher, i bet your skills have decreased over 1000 years" he muttered as he chuckled slightly. Ryun sighed and said, "I don't have enough time to train, but seeing as I have access to Aizen, unlike you bums, I think that counts for something." Nanashi scoffed, "If Yhvh accually let me....." he thought and then got up, "Well, meet us in the woods, right after school, got it, Ryun?" he said getting up. Ryun nodded and said, "I'll be there." Back to the others... Takeshi sat at his desk in one of the various Algebra II rooms. He sighed as he lazily answered each problem on the test that was handed out. After all was said and done, he met up with Senna and Kouhei after class. Senna smirked and said, "So, how's High School Takeshi?" Takeshi sighed and said, "I liked it better when I was attacking the police. More action than this prison of education." Kouhei smiled, "Yeah, i know what you mean well, we only have one clas left today, gym" Kouhei said, "Lets go." As Takeshi, Senna and Kouhei walked to the gym, Takeshi asked, "Do they even offer fencing at the school? Despite the police being the only legal people to carry a sword, I think they should offer it here just in case some kids are interested in joining the Shadow Police Force." "Nope, from what i heard, they choose random kids who graduate and lock them up for special training until they become ready for the Police Force," he said as the group changed and entered the gymnasium. Takeshi sighed, "This is gonna be boring..." "Someone of your skills should be able to beat everyone, we're playing dodgeball" Kouhei said, getting ready. Takeshi sat in the bleachers as teams were being picked out. He noticed that the team captains were some kid from his Algebra class, and Mai Urami. He looked at the ceiling and thought to himself, Please don't pick me. Mai looked over at Takeshi and said, "I pick...Takeshi." Senna was on the opposite team and said, "Oh, crap..." Takeshi sighed and said, "Fine, whatever..." Mai smiled and pulled Takeshi aside, "Hey, Takeshi-kun, since you're new here, how bout you go on the offensive against those other guys." She looked over at Senna and scowled, "Especially against that boyfriend stealing b%@$#, Senna." Takeshi cringed at the last thing that Mai called Senna. He then said, "Isn't that term a little harsh?" Mai giggled and said, "You're so funny Takeshi-kun. Alright, so you'll get them?" Takeshi sighed and said, "I'm not making any promises." Mai smiled and said, "If we win this, I'll let you go on a date with me." Takeshi shrugged and said, "Sure, ok." Kouhei stared with comicly-drawn eyes, "Oh boy, Hikaru's in the doghouse now" he thought as he sat next to Senna, "I hope me and Senna get picked together" he thought smiling Nanashi then walked in, "Hey, sorry im late! The man was keeping me down" he snikered as the teams were being called. Dodgeball Massacre The teams were selected, Senna, Kouhei and Kira were on one team while Takeshi, and Nanashi were on Mai's team. Nanashi then sent to Takeshi, "Hikaru, should we go easy on Kouhei and Senna?" Hikaru sighed and sent, I'm not a good shot, so I'll be on the defensive. Nanashi looked past Hikaru to see Mai giving Nanashi "looks". Nanashi sighed, "Quite the little Wh***, huh?" he sent to Hikaru. What do you expect? asked Hikaru. Though it's strange, I sense demonic energy from her, but it isn't evil. She's...longing for something... Mai waved to Takeshi/Hikaru, and he returned the wave to her, making her blush. Hikaru did a quick scan of Mai's mind, and sent to Seireitou, She's longing, for love... Hikaru sighed and thought, Great, just what we need. A high school girl with a succubus' spirit within her... He then heard the whistle blow, and the game started. Nanashi sighed, "Maybe i should confort her, after all, she is the descendant of Sachi-chan..... and maybe Sachi's spirit.... still longs for me....... I doubt you really wanna get involved with her romantically, ill handle her, you okay with that?" Nanashi sent back. Hikaru shrugged as he dodged a ballistic missile of a dodgeball coming at his head. Nanashi meerly sidesteped as the balls were dodged till he grabbed one and by use of skilled martial arts, jumped into the air kicked it at a random kid, causing him to crash into the wall with great force. Takeshi looked over and said, "Geez, Nashi-san, control yourself." He easily dodged yet another ball coming at him. He then said, "Come on, is that all you got?" Nanashi sighed as he dodged the balls as he saw Senna trying to nail Mai several times and he snikered but then sighed at what Hikaru told him. Mai soon lost her footing and Senna almost nailed her until Nanashi/Seireitou jumped infront of her, catching the ball and threw it at another kid, not senna. Nanashi faced Mai, "You alright, gotta watch out for those" he said. Takeshi kept dodging the balls without much effort displayed. He sighed and said, "This is gonna go on forever." He picked up one of the balls and threw it at one of the kids. The ball then knocked each of the opposing team members without once hitting the ground. Takeshi smirked and said, "This seems a little unfair if no one is gonna give any effort." He stretched and said to Nanashi, "Nice job protecting Mai. Gave me time to get the other team when they were distracted." Senna and Kouhei's teammates were dumbstruck at the shot Takeshi made. "Whoa, what is he?" one asked. "That was luck," said another. "No way, he didn't even care, he didn't try on that," another said. "Sure, i defend, you attack" said Nanashi going over to Mai, "Hello, Mai-chan" he said, to which blushed, "Oh, Hello Nanashi-kun" she chirped. "Alright, go for it, Hikaru." "I will Mai-chan," replied Takeshi. Mai froze at what Takeshi said, "Did...did you read my thoughts?" Takeshi smiled and said, "Maybe I did, maybe I didn't." He turned to the opposing team and said, "Come on, where's the effort, people?" Nanashi smiled, "Show-off". He stood infront of Mai as Takeshi threw the balls. After about 15 minutes, only Senna and Kouhei were on the team and the opposing team, onyl Takeshi, Nanashi and Mai stood. Senna trembled a little as she faced the three. She then threw the ball, unknowingly putting chakra into it, sending it flying at 100 mph. She gasped as she threw the ball. Takeshi saw the ball come flying towards him. He then dodged it in a Matrix fashion. He watche the ball slam against the wall and fall to the ground. He then looked back to Senna and said, "Wow, ya got me there." He noticed some scorchmarks on his stomach. He laughed and said, "Guess I'm out huh?" As Takeshi went to sit down, Nanashi and Mai stood facing Senna and Kouhei. "Relax Mai-chan, we'll beat them" he said as Mai looked at him shocked, "he can read minds too!?" she thought as Nanashi threw a ball at an angle that missed Kouhei but then hit the wall and hit Senna right in the back. "Well, looks like its just Kouhei now" Nanashi said smiling. Takeshi was being bombarded by questions, and the occasional remark from sexists calling him pathetic for losing to a girl, to which Senna bashed them over the head. Takeshi returned his attention to the game and said, "Geez, this is gonna be short..." Nanashi smiled evilly at Kouhei as he jumped into the air and kicked the ball at Kouehi, making it catch on fire and shot it at Kouhei, knocking him out. Nanashi chuckled, "Looks like we win" he said as Mai came from behind him and tackled him with a hug, "We won Nanashi-kun!!" she yelled Takeshi walked over and said, "Nice shot." He looked over at Kouhei to see Senna was helping him up. They both then hugged each other and headed off to their respective locker rooms. Takeshi smiled and said, "Guess Senna and Kouhei are hitting it off." He then looked over to Mai and said, "Hey, sorry for getting out on that shot." Mai scoffed, "I cant beleive you lost to that little b@#$%, i guessed i pegged you wrong" she said closing her eyes and left. Nanashi laughed innocently, "Just like Sachi-chan.. huh?" he smiled. "Coming, Nanashi-kun!?" asked Mai. "Sure" he said then facing Takeshi, "You go with Kouhei and Senna and ill meet up with you guys later, okay?" Nanashi asked. Takeshi picked up one of the dodgeballs and nailed Mai in the back of her head. Everyone stared at Takeshi in dead silence. Some even looked over at Mai to see how she would respond. Takeshi turned to walk away and said, "Don't call Senna a b@#$% anymore, got it?" Nanashi sighed, "Oh Boy". Mai ignored him and left, as Nanashi walked with her, and then sent something to Hikaru, "Nice shot". Hikaru smiled and sent, She asked for it, and I delivered. End of the Day Hikaru yawned as he exited the school, "What a day, and already someone hates me." He smiled and said, "I'd call that a good day." Kouhei and Senna walked over, both were holding hands. "Hey, where's Nanashi?" asked Kouhei. "What am I?" asked Hikaru, "His keeper?" Senna blankly stared at Hikaru and said, "Yes..." Hikaru sighed and said, "Probably talking to Mai." "Mai!? For what reason?" asked Kouhei, who was pissed at her for being so mean to Senna. "I dunno," replied Hikaru. "Your ancestor had a rep as a playboy in my time." Kouhei sighed, "Well, looks like we all know that Nanashi is Seireitou, huh" said Kouhei. Hikaru then sensed something that made him jolt. He looked over to the direction of the source, and sensed that it was true demonic energy. He had never sensed energy like this since Echo. He noticed it wasn't as powerful as Echo's but it still was strong. "What's up Hikaru?" asked Senna. Hikaru trembled for a second and said, "Sei's in grave danger. I sense an incredible amount of demonic spirit energy emitting from Mai. She has a succubus sealed within her." Senna and Kouhei stared at Hikaru. Senna then asked, "You mean those demons who take the forms of beautiful women?" Hikaru nodded, "That explains Mai's attitude and her abnormal breast size. She at least has the breast size of Tsunade Senju, and then some..." Senna and Kouhei both then sensed the demonic energy. To Senna, it seemed repulsive and corrupted, but to Kouhei, it seemed more inviting. Hikaru looked to the two of them and said, "We have to go find Sei and Mai." Meanwhile... Mai had brought Nanashi for a walk at a local park. She sighed and said, "Geez, that Takeshi guy is a jerk. All I did was badmouth that flat chested idiot Senna. Why does he care?" "You have no idea Mai-chan" Nanashi sighed, "Takeshi is a friend of Senna, so true friends stick together" he said smiling at her. Mai shrugged, "So what? She's Kouhei's girl...unless...is Takeshi Senna's ex?" "Mai-chan, they dont need to be, they are just close friends, cousins in a sense" Nanashi replied. "Hmph," scoffed Mai. "So I'm right? Good thing he dumped her. She's so annoying." Seireitou/Nanashi snarled in his mind, "No, they are cousins, not a past couple. Plus i doubt you accually tried to get to know her" he repied. "What's to know?" asked Mai. "She's nothing but a social reject, ever since her parents were killed." Nanashi sighed and pulled Mai closer to him in a one-handed hug, "Well, anything that you wanna talk about, something pleasant maybe?" Mai smiled and said, "I can think of one thing." She put both hands around Nanashi and said, "During my time at school, I tried to search for the perfect guy. That Takeshi guy seemed decent. In fact, he almost seemed hotter than you. But..." She leaned closer to Nanashi and said, "You're more perfect than him. Too perfect." She leaned even closer to Nanashi and said, "Let's go to my house, where we can talk in private." Sei/Nanashi didnt even blush but smiled, "Im game..." he said following her, "Alright.. now, if i can only get close... i can get rid of that damn demon..." he thought to himself walking with Mai. When they reached Mai's house, they both went up to her room, and she shut the door behind them. She smiled and said, "Let's have some fun Nanashi-kun..." Nanashi stared at her, "Why not, go ahead" he said smiling. Mai walked up to Nanashi, and then slammed him against the wall. Her eyes glowed a demonic green and she said, "I guessed you had to be someone of holy status. That sexy Takeshi as well, but I never expected two of you." Nanashi stared with narrowed eyes, "Im not a simple holy preist like Hikaru, im the Grand Supreme Kai" he said teleported infront of Mai and initiated Spirit Bending, forcing the demon out into its original form outside of Mai. Seireitou then proceded and destroyed it with a holy shine of light, dispelling it as Mai came to. "You okay, Mai-chan?" "Uhnn," said Mai. She still was recovering from the ordeal. Unfortunatly the demon had regenerated from Seireitou's attack. The demon licked her lips and said, "That hurt, just a little." She stretched and said, "Ahh, it feels good to be free. Much more fun to have a little time with a hot holy guy in my true form than in a little girl." Seireitou used a justu to cause Mai to gently pass out and he placed her on her bed. He then faced the demon, "What do you want?" he asked. The succubus floated over to Seireitou and said, "I just wanted to have some fun in the Human world. It gets so boring listening to Lucifer's long-winded rants, that I was considering going over to God's side. I guess now that you might kill me, I might never get that chance." She looked into Seireitou's eyes innocently and said, "I really didn't try to hurt anyone. I just wanted to get a little more out of life. You can understand that, can't you Seireitou-kun?" Seireitou gently hugged her, "I guess so... but possessment isnt kindly looked upon, escepially when confronting Yhvh's right hand man, the Grand Supreme Kai, me" he said holding her tightly and smiled, "You can hang out with me if you want." The succubus squealed and said, "Oh thank you! You're so nice!" She glomped Seireitou, making him fall on the floor. She then said, "You're much nicer than I thought. So can I ask you a favor?" Seireitou chuckled, "Sure, ask away" he relied smiling. "Um, there's this really scary demon that's coming after me," said the succubus. She got up and pulled Seireitou to his feet and continued, "His name is Noh. He's a really mean demon who hunts me at times. I was just wondering, could you and Hikaru-kun protect me from him? I'd really appreciate it." Seireitou smiled and pated her back, "Sure, its my job as GSK to protect souls like you" he smiled. The succubus squealed and hugged Seireitou, "Oh, thank you! I feel a lot safer around you or Hikaru-kun. Also, can be given a human form so I won't be attacked by Noh?" Seireitou thought for a second, "Maybe that wouldnt be a good idea. If we leave you in your regular form, then that will draw Noh out then i can take him out" he said smiling, "I wont let him hurt you" he promised. The succubus sighed and said, "But I want to be near Sei-kun...and I want to go to that school as well and be visible to the other kids." She looked at Seireitou and said, "I'll still keep my facial features, just that I'll not have my talons..." Seireitou sighed, "Well, we're not in any rush to take Noh out so.... fine, but remember to call me Nanashi while in school, or Nanashi-kun or any variation of my name, as long as it isnt Seireitou" he said snapping his fingers as the succubus became human, but retained her girlish appearance. "Alright, good, well, maybe it would be best to get some sleep till tomrrow..." he said as he sent a message to Hikaru telling him what happened and to meet with Ryun without him. He then faced the Succubus, "By the way, do you have a name?" "Yeah," said the succubus. "My name is Kurumu. Kurumu Kousoku." Seireitou smiled, "Thats a nice name for a cute girl like you" he said smiling holding out his hand, "My full name is Seireitou Hyuga." Kurumu smiled and said, "I'm glad we're friends, Sei...I mean, Nanashi." She looked over at Mai and said, "Should we take her with us?" Seireitou smiled innocently, "No, this is her house and she'll come to and forget everything she witnessed" he said holding out his hand, "Since the others are busy and its gona be a while before night, wanna go tour around the city?" asked Seireitou who now became Nanashi. "Ok, Nashi-kun," smiled Kurumu as she sidled next to Nanashi. Nanashi and Kurumu The two, side by side walked in a local park and went by an ice-cream cart. "Kurumu-chan, woudl you like some ice cream?" he asked. Kurumu nodded and said, "Sure, I'll have strawberry." Seireitou went over and bought two icecreams, one strawberry and one chocolate. he handed her the icecream as they sat down in a bench at the park. Kurumu licked the ice cream slowly and in between licks she said, "Nashi-kun, I just want to say sorry for all the trouble I caused you and Hikaru-kun. Not to mention Kouhei-kun and Senna." Nanashi slid right next to Kurumu, "Forget it, Kurumu-chan, its nothing, relax, like you said, you never hurt anyone" he said smiling Kurumu sighed and said, "I still need to apologize to Senna for those things I said to her. I really hurt her feelings, even though she shrugged it off." "Well, relax, she's tough like Hikaru, but i guess an apoligy might be good" Nanashi said smiling and then sighed, "Also, if you wanna go to school, you might wanna pick a guy. Calling every guy within a 2-mile radius with -kun will make people see you as......"easy" if you catch my drift" he said smiling innocently. Kurumu nodded and said, "Ok, Nanashi. I'll try to control myself." Nanashi nodded as well and continued to eat his ice cream. Afte rabout 20 minutes, the two walked around the city till night approached. "Oh boy, its getting late, i doubt you got a place besides hell so shoudl i rent a room?" asked Nanashi. "Use this instead," said Hikaru who tossed a crystal into Kurumu's hands. She studied the crystal and then said, "A Cyber Crystal?" Hikaru nodded and said, "See ya." He disappeared from their sight. Kurumu smiled and said, "Let's find somewhere where no one'll see us." Nanashi smiled, "Got it" he said as they walked away from the city. After about a few minutes, they arrived in a part of the woods, and Kurumu handed Nanashi the crystal who then activated it and summoned a house like the one Senna sunmmoned for her and Kouhei. They entered the room and Seireitou looked outside to make sure no-one followed them. He shut the door and became Seireitou once again. "Oh boy, im glad to be in my real form" he said smiling. Kurumu walked over to Seireitou and said, "I'm glad Hikaru gave us this crystal to use." She wrapped her arms around Seireitou and said, "In here, next to you, I know nothing can harm me." She then closed her eyes, and reverted to her demon form. She then said, "Should I stay like this, or should I go back to that Human form?" "Whatever makes you feel more comfortable" said Seireitou smiling, returning the hug. He then went over to the window, stretching alittle, "That was quite the day, huh?" asked Seireitou. Kurumu landed on the bed and said, "Yeah, sorry about the whole slamming you against the wall thing." She rolled over and said, "It was weird though. Even though I possesed that girl, at that moment, I wasn't the one who was the most in control. I think she was the one who trapped you." Seireitou narrowed his eyes, "I can think of three reasons why" he muttered sarcasticly as he sat next to Kurumu. "Besides, no harm done, there is no need to apologize" he said smiling. Kurumu sat up and said, "Thanks. You really are nice. Much nicer than everyone thought." She sighed and said, "I feel dumb that I was Lucifer's flunkie all this time, and never considered to be a friend of you or Hikaru. I'm glad that it's true now." She leaned closer to Seireitou and said, "It's really late, and yet...I'm not tired." Seireitou smiled, "I can think of one other guy who was like you but switched over to Yhvh" he said leaning closer to her as well, "As for tiredness, im not exactly tired either." Kurumu smiled and said, "Who, Mizu Kurosaki? My ancestor?" Seireitou fell down comicly, "Your ancestor?! Whoa, wierd" he said getting back on the bed, "But yeah, him, maybe thats where you get it from" he said smiling. Kurumu smiled and said, "Yeah, weird huh? Guess that makes me and Senna cousins." She then got on top of Seireitou and said, "Should we have a little 'fun', Sei-kun?" Seireitou chuckled, "Sure, i dont see why not" he smiled :I think its obvious what happened that night ^_^ The Next Morning: The Plan Hikaru was sitting outside the room where Seireitou and Kurumu were in. He knocked on the door and said, "Hey, Nanashi, school starts soon!" Seireitou lazily got up, to see that Kurumu was still in the nude and had her arms aroudn him, even after they went to sleep. He chuckled alittle, sending a message to Hikaru saying that they will get out soon. He then gently poked Kurumu, "Kurumu-chan, wake up, school starts soon." Kurumu was unwakeable and sleep talked saying, "Sei-kun...that feels so relaxing..." Hikaru waited outside with Senna and Kouhei, playing his Game Boy Advance SP. He started up on a Legend of Zelda game and had nearly blitzed through the game, getting nearly everything in it. He then saidm, "Good thing school starts at 8:30. Any earlier, and I guess I'd blow my cover." Senna chuckled, "That's never good." Kouhei chuckled as well, "Wouldnt want that" he said sarcasticly Scarr walked up to the group, tired from a lack of sleep. "Hey guys..." he said. Kouhei asked, "Whats wrong, Scarr-san?" Meanwhile, Seireitou tried to wake her up, "Come on Kurumu-chan, we have to go" he said till he thouhgt of something and sighed. He had Kurumu lie down and then leaned towards her and kissed her. Kurumu quickly wrapped her arms around Seireitou, and pulled him toward her. When they stopped she smiled and said, "That woke me up. I'll be in the shower then." She got up and headed toward the bathroom. Seireitou smiled innocently, "Of course...." he thought as he started to get ready for his shower. After about 20 minutes or so, the two were ready, "Okay, all set Kurumu-chan?" Kurumu leaned toward Seireitou and said, "Of course Nashi-kun..." Senna sighed and said, "So you're the succubus who possesed Mai, and you're my cousin?" Kurumu nodded and said, "Sorry for being so mean to you. I thinl part of it was triggered by Mai's jealousy or something..." Senna patted Kurumu on her shoulder and said, "It's ok. You didn't mean to be like that." Kurumu smiled and gave Senna a quick hug. She then said, "Thanks for forgiving me." She looked over to Kouhei and said, "I'll refrain from interfering with yours and Senna's relationship, kay?" Kouhei smiled, "Thank you, Kurumu-san" he replied hugging Senna from the side. Nanashi walked up to Kurumu, "Alright Kurumu-chan, you know whats the plan right? In school, how to act, and not to try and draw too much attention to yourself, right?" Senna sighed, "With those massive melons she calls breasts, how can she NOT draw attention to herself?" Kurumu smirked and said, "Jealous?" Senna flicked Kurumu on the forehead and said, "Me jealous of lugging 'those' around? Nope." Hikaru thought to himself, Do they even realize how awkward this is? Scarr looked at the new guest. "Wow, I didn't know we'd be having demons bunk with us," he said tiredly. Kouhei smiled confused at Scarr as Nanashi sighed, "Anyway, shall we go" he said The School Day "By the way, Kouhei. Have you ever ran across three continents in a single night?" said Scarr to the boy. Kouhei smiled, "No... not really" he said innocently Nanashi faced Kurumu-chan as the others went their different ways, "Okay, looks like we have algebra next together." Takeshi sighed, "Well, while you guys go figure out what the hell x equals, I'm gonna go sleep on the roof." Nanashi sighed as the two went over in the class where Mai was handing out invitations and went over to Kurumu and Nanashi, smiling and handing both of them invitations to her party. Before he went with Takeshi to the roof, Scarr said to Kouhei "Yeah, neither have I. It was 1 AM when I got home." Takeshi then was hanging upside down behind Mai. He jumped to the ground and said, "Hey, Mai." Mai turned around a little disgusted. "I just want to say, sorry for acting like a jerk yesterday..." Mai turned back and smiled, "Im sorry too... though i cant seem to fully remember what happened, i guess i was a jerk, so i hope you please come to my party tonight, im inviting everyone" she said smiling haning Takeshi and ivitation. Takeshi sighed and said, "I thank you for forgiving me." He then turned to walk away and said, "If you want to know the cause of your amnesia, I'll be glad to tell you outside of school." Mai smiled, "Sorry, i have a date right after school" she said as Kira walked up to her and hugged her. Meanwhile, Nanashi and Kurumu were sitting down as class was about to start. Nanashi had a seat right next to Kurumu in the back of the class as the teacher began the class. Kurumu thought over the previous night with Seireitou. She sighed at each part she remembered. She still payed attention to the teacher, but she often was distracted. As the teacher was writing something on the board, Nanashi whispered to Kurumu, "Anything wrong, you seem sad" he whispered to her. Kurumu looked over and whispered, "Nah, just thinking of last night. And also that I sense Noh is near." Seireitou smiled, "Oh yeah" he said, refering to last night. He then looked out the window and around then arouns the classroom. "Yeah.... but dont worry, i doubt he will make a scene here" Kurumu smiled and said, "Yeah, Noh is too smart to attack a school in the middle of the day. Besides, he can't use his full power in the day. He's nocturnal." Seireitou chuckled quietly so no-one would hear him. After about 45 minutes, the class ended and the two went off for their next class. Along the way, one of the friends Nanashi made, Rao, walked over. "Hey Nanashi-san... and who's this girl?" asked Rao looking at Kurumu. Nanashi thought for a second, "Um well, she's my... uh.... um...my...." Kurumu quickly devised a response and said, "I'm a new student here, and Nanashi is showing me around the school." "Yeah, i just thought to do a good deed" he said smiling nerviously. Rao smiled and tapped Nanashi's shoulder, smirking, "Dont play with me, Nanashi-san... she's your girlfriend, isnt she?" whispered Rao as Nanashi blushed slightly and pushed him away. Rao meerly laughed, "Well, ill see ya around" he said waving goodbye and left. Nanashi sighed, "That was close." Kurumu sat down on a nearby bench and said, "So, what now?" Takeshi was walking down the hall when he noticed Nanashi. He walked over and said, "I found the problem in the school server." Nanashi activated his Geass to freeze time around himself, Takeshi and Kurumu. "Now, what is it, Aizen?" asked Nanashi. Takeshi opened up his laptop and hacked into the server finding the bug. "This bug is drafting students to join the Shadow Police force, and it is searching for Senna, Kouhei, Kira, and Mai so Aizen can send yakuza gangs to kill them." He shut the laptop. "Basically its designed for an assasination project. Guess he wants to eliminate the competition." "Oh great, ontop of Noh, now we have to worry about Aizen's gangs..... great" he sighed releasing his geass hold. He then faced Takeshi, "You should go to Ryun right away with this, but dont tell Kouhei and Senna or any others, we dont want them to worry" Nanahsi said. Takeshi shrugged and said, "I could just delete it easily. I scanned it a few times and there's a flaw that will cause it to be exposed, and destroyed, but I'll show Ryun, considering this is his school in a sense." He then left Kurumu and Nanashi and headed to Ryun's office. Nanashi sighed and looked at his sechedule, "Well, Kurumu-chan, we have a free period, so anything on your mind that you wanna do?" asked Nanashi who sat on the bench as well. Kurumu scooted closer to Nanashi and said, "I dunno, you got any ideas?" Nanashi put his arm around her shoulders, "Not really..... well, since this is our last 45-minute period before the end of the day, i guess there's no harm in leaving early, huh?" asked Nanashi grinning. Kurumu smiled and said, "Last period is phys. ed.?" She pecked Nanashi on the cheek, "Let's get out of here then." "Way ahead of you" said Nanashi returning the peck Playing Hooky... Sort of Nanashi and Kurumu went to the park to lay on the grass, overlooking a lake. "So, have you been enjoying your time in the human world, Kurumu-chan?" asked Nanashi. "Yeah," replied Kurumu. "I'm loving every minute of it." She looked over to Seireitou, "Especially when I'm with you." Seireitou chuckled, "Same when im with you, Kurumu-chan" he smiled as he scooted over to her. "Kurumu-chan, may i ask you a question?" he asked. "If it's why I love you," started Kurumu. "It's not a superficial reason." "Well, it isnt about that..... its about what you said while in Mai's body, about searching for the perfect guy and calling me, "to perfect". Did you say that or Mai?" asked Seireitou. Kurumu shrugged, "It might have been my powers of sensing chakra and spirit energy that she saw that you had a holy aura. So, I'd say both of us." She rolled on top of Seireitou, "But I meant it more. She only noticed it." Seireitou chuckled, "Easy now, you know we can't do "that" out in public" he said smiling as he leaned in and kissed her. Kurumu giggled and said, "I know. But we still have our hiding place." She got off of Seireitou and said, "Although, I don't want to make this a routine thing. Maybe once in a while..." She sighed and said, "I'm just wondering, you don't mind being around me and 'having fun' with me, do you?" "Mind? I love being around you." Seireitou said lying next to her. He smiled at her, "Why, do you doubt that i..... love you too?" he asked. Kurumu shook her head, "I don't think that you don't love me. Just that, I know that your wife Sachi is not in her physical form in Heaven." Seireitou sighed, "There are three things wrong with your theory, One: I "died" before we ever married, Two: Her soul doesnt wander Other World and i allowed her to rest in the afterlife.... reguardless of how much i wanted her around, and Three: I think..... i might love you as much as i did with Sachi-chan....... its weird, im not affected by your succubus power but..... i just cant explain it, i love you, simple as that" he said smiling. Kurumu smiled and said, "I think I know why, but I can't tell you out here. Could we go to the 'room'?" Seireitou looked at her confused, "Ah, sure, lets go" he said as they traveled to their special room out in the woods and went inside. Sei locked the door behind him and faced Kurumu, "Alright, so, what is it then?" he asked. "You know how you said that Sachi's spirit might be living in Mai?" asked Kurumu. "Well yeah, is Mai her reincarnation?" asked Seireitou. Kurumu looked away, "No, she isn't...well, not anymore..." Seireitou stared at her with widened eyes, "Dont tell me...... you are Sachi's reincarnation?" he asked surprised. Kurumu sighed and said, "When you slammed me out of Mai, the fragment of Sachi's spirit was fused into me. That is why you aren't my slave. It also explains why I regenerated after you scorched me." She looked to Seireitou and said, "I guess you'd hate me for this..." Seireitou looked down for a moment and then went close to Kurumu. For a second, Kurumu thought he was gonna hit her but instead, he hugged her tightly. "Why would i hate you for that? Plus, I'm the Knight of Yhvh, i cant be overtaken by succubus's powers, reguardless..... Kurumu-chan, i love you for you" he said, still hugging her. Kurumu trembled in Seireitou's arms, but she relaxed and wrapped her arms around Seireitou. Tears formed in her eyes and she said, "Sei-kun..." She then looked up at Seireitou and said, "Thank you...so much. You've really helped me. In this life, and in the one previous. In Sachi's life." She smiled and kissed Seireitou. Seireitou and Kurumu kissed for a good few minutes or so as they both slowly back away, "Kurumu-chan, now, what is your reason for loving me?" he asked "Most of my emotions of affection are spurred by Sachi's feelings for you," responded Kurumu, "But my own personal feelings...I think, it's the feelings that tell me that you are a strong person. You are extremely powerful, and you are beyond anything that a human could offer me, save for Hikaru, but he has Rukia." "So....its not true love then, right?" he asked. Kurumu sighed, "I can never amount to the love a that Sachi had for you...but...I know you are strong, but it's more than that. The care you have for others...your selfless attitude." She backed away a little, "I wish to know why that attutude is so prominent in you. I thought, that by being around you, I'd learn what true love really is. The same love Sachi had for you, I wish to know what that really is like." Seireitou looked down, "Then it wouldnt be fair for you and i to engage in the way we've been, i dont wanna ruin the chance for you to find your true love" he said turning around, "Kurumu, we should go back." Kurumu sighed and said, "Right..." She looked to Seireitou, "I'm still your friend, right?" Seireitou looked down and said, "Yes, you are" and with that he opened the door. At the Party "Geez," sighed Takeshi. "Mai wasn't kidding when she said she invited everyone from school." Nanashi and Kurumu soon arrived, "Hey Takeshi" said Nanashi in a bored tone. Nanashi then left the group and wandered around by himself. Looking around at people eating and dancing, he meerly frowned till he decided to find an empty room and teleported to the roof of the house. He sat down looking at moon, "Was i a fool to fall in love again?" Nanashi thought to himself, staring at the moon. Takeshi sighed as everyone was dancing. He remembered the days when he and Rukia were together. He looked around the room and saw Kurumu by herself. He walked over to her and said, "Hey, where's Nanashi?" Kurumu looked down, saddened, "I don't know; I think he might be on the roof." Takeshi had a bewildered look on his face. He then said, "I sensed that you two had a little talk." Kurumu blushed, "Oh...so you know?" Takeshi nodded, "Nanashi is kinda complex. With his status, it's hard for him to get involved in a relationship." "What about you?" asked Kurumu. Takeshi sat next to Kurumu and said, "I can't get involved with you considering my brother is your ancestor. It would be detestable." Kurumu sighed, "Guess I'll never find a guy like Nanashi-kun." Tears were forming at her eyes and she said, "I kinda choked up when speaking to him. I didn't know what to say..." She looked down and said, "I tried to say what I thought was legible reasons, but..." Takeshi put his arm around her shoulder and he said, "Hang on." They both teleported away, but no one took time to notice. They both reappeared in the garden in Mai's backyard. Takeshi then said, "Just see if you can calm down, Kurumu." Kurumu jolted to look at Takeshi and she said, "Calm down?...that is impossible now..." She then burst into tears, weeping on Takeshi's shirt. Takeshi put botth of his arms around Kurumu, trying to comfort her. He then said, "I really don't know how to help you with this, but I will in any way I can." Kurumu looked up at Takeshi and said, "Takeshi-kun...thank you." She put her arms around Takeshi and calmed down from her crying. Noh arrives After about 20 minutes, Nanashi sensed a demonic presence and teleported to Hikaru and Kurumu, "Hikaru, Kurumu, i sensed him!" Takeshi comically stared at Nanashi, "Kinda blunt, aren't ya?" Kurumu scooted closer to Takeshi and said, "I...I feel cold...as if there's an evil wind." "You aren't far from the point, dearie," said a deep hissing voice. Seireitou and Hikaru looked towards to see a large demonic specter weilding a large sword. "Ive finally found you, you are quite a difficult one to track, dearie" said Noh *'Next:' The Demon known as Noh